


Bloody Evening

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Kink, Creampie, F/M, Mild Blood, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Gwen starts her period and Daniel offers to buy her supplies. Will he be able to resist her now that he knows she's bleeding?





	Bloody Evening

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, Please mind the tags.

Gwen groaned  seeing smeared droplets of blood that appeared on her blue underwea r. She had just purchased the new underwear, and had been really excited to wear it. Gwen sighed and reached for the cabinet to grab a tampon, but, t o her dismay, it was bare. She realized that she had completely forgotten to stock up on feminine products during her last period. 

“Well, fuck. This is  gonna be a shit ride to the store.” Gwen took a long sheet of toilet paper and folded it a few times before laying it on her underwear and getting up. The impromptu pad was more than uncomfortable, especially with how scratchy the toilet paper they buy is. The tired woman gathered her purse and a light jacket, which she donned as she walked out the cabin door. The air was chilly but not cold yet, as it was almost fall. Leaves were just beginning to turn red and brown and yellow, and Gwen was increasingly excited for Halloween. 

Gwen thought about her plans for the upcoming holiday month, which included another monster fic writer meetup, a special spooky party David was masterminding for the kids, and taking a “sick day” to read and lay in bed. October, by far, was her favorite month. She smiled  to herself  as she reached for the door to their shared green car. 

H owever, h er smile dropped when she heard Daniel call to her. She never truly forgave him after what he had attempted when he first arrived.  Unfortunately , David forgave him immediately and let him return to work. He never was the type to hold a grudge, even when that grudge stemmed from attempted mass murder in association with a cult. 

“What is it now, Daniel?” She grumbled, rolling her eyes at him. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Gwen! David told me to come and find you. He says its urgent.” 

Gwen grimaced at his words. She studied his face, observing the way his features moved as he told her about David’s emergency. It had something to do with  Nurf being stuck in a swimming tube, but Gwen wasn’t really listening. She was too busy thinking about how artificial Daniel truly was. His giant smile seemed to be plastered onto his face, not truly belonging to the man. His eyes were too wide and too intense. They seemed to dig directly into Gwen’s soul. His clothes were always as immaculate as his features. Even as he moved, the clothes didn’t appear to wrinkle. Gwen smirked as she imagined Daniel ironing his entire self every morning, along with his clothes. 

“Gwen? Are you feeling alright? You look a little out of it. I told you that spending so much time in that town would soak you in negative emotions.” He frowned, cocking his head, obviously concerned about her. She sighed. No point in lying, he was a grown man. He could handle a bit of blood.

“Look. I have to run to town for some, uh, feminine hygiene products. Just tell David he’ll have to wait. It’s urgent.” She turned again to try and get in the car.

“Oh. I’m sorry Gwen! I hadn’t realized you were on your period! I usually notice by now, too.” Daniel frowned sympathetically. 

Gwen was visibly shocked at his words and kind of confused with them as well. He could tell? What the fuck did that mean? Did he rummage through their garbage weekly? The statement just didn’t sit right with her. She almost said something, but decided it really wasn’t worth it, and that she would rather not know.  She turned to face him again. 

“Look,” Daniel reasoned, “just let me run into town for you and buy your items. I don’t know how to get  Nurf out of a swim tube, and David insisted that he needed you to help.”

Gwen knew she had no choice in the matter and handed Daniel the keys. 

“Fine. And, seriously, hurry back. I’m not in the mood to handle this today.”

Gwen handed him some money and relayed what she needed from the store to the man, throwing in a pint of ice cream in case she had an emergency craving later. Daniel nodded  the whole time  and assured her that he wouldn’t forget anything and he could handle it. When Gwen was thoroughly convinced, she walked  off  to the lake to assist David. As she trudged  away , Daniel started the “ shitwagon ” as Gwen so affectionately called it, and rolled off toward town.

Gwen began to jog as she heard screaming by the lake. When she made it there, the scene was  nothing but  hectic. David was desperately rubbing a stick of butter against  Nurf and the tube, while  Nurf yelled and threatened the surrounding, laughing children. 

“If you guys don’t stop laughing, I swear I’ll stab every one of you butt nuggets!”  Nurf screamed. 

The main trio was nowhere to be seen, and Gwen tucked that away to tell David later. One issue at a time. Once David noticed his fellow counselor had arrived, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, Gwen, thank heavens! I’m in a little over my head here. Would you mind helping me out?” He asked, continuing to struggle with the slippery situation. Gwen carefully approached  Nurf , and swiped the knife from his chubby grasp. She proceeded to cut the cheap tube off of him, and off he ran like a scared gazelle. 

“What would we ever do without you, Gwen.  Thanks for helping me. Now, I’m going to go clean and wrap my extensive wounds!” David walked off smiling, but Gwen noticed his eye twitch before he turned all the way. 

She sighed. Now it was up to her alone to get the kids in bed. 

“Alright, guys. Let’s go ahead and get ready for bed. Lights out in 10.” The campers all groaned and protested, but they trudged their way to their tents as they did. Gwen figured she should go help David while she waited for all of the kids to get dressed and brush their teeth. As she made her way to the medical tent, she heard their car pull into the camp. She figured, on second thought, that David could handle it. 

Gwen jogged up to Daniel and took the small plastic bag from his hands, brushing against his as she did. Daniel smiled at her. 

“Thanks, I owe you one, man.” Gwen checked the bag to make sure he had gotten everything, he had. He had even thrown in a Twix bar she hadn’t asked for. She wasn’t sure how he knew it was her favorite candy. 

“It’s no problem! I am here to help, after all.” He quirked his head, neck popping as he did. 

“Hey, could you go help David clean up his cuts and stuff and make sure the kids get to bed in 5? I really need to go clean up.” Gwen nearly begged him. She felt disgusting from a day of work and the hour or so with no real products. 

“ Of course I will, Gwen! Let me know if you need anything else.” He called the last sentence to her over his shoulder as he walked off to find David. Gwen smiled. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

She turned on her heels and made her way to the counselor cabin. She was glad she was going to be alone. The shower head made a horrible screeching noise when removed, and didn’t really want anyone to know she was cleaning her period blood off of herself. 

She slammed open the cabin door and made her way to the bathroom. She was barely in the room before she was throwing her clothes onto the ground and on her bed. Gwen shut the door to the bathroom and turned the water up until it was burning her hand and stepped in. The steaming water felt amazing on her sore muscles. For a minute, she just stood with her hands on her chest and eyes shut. There was a finite amount of water, however. She grabbed her 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner and lathered it in her wet brown hair. The soap dripped down her shoulders and onto her chest, making her skin slippery and shiny. She rinsed, and reached for her peppermint scented body wash. It was her favorite scent. She lathered it up into a rag and drug it against her skin. She moaned from the smell and the heat. Showering had to be the best part of the day. Gwen took her sweet time rinsing off the remaining soap. When the water began to run cold, she got out and wrapped a towel around her. 

Gwen dried her body off, then fixed a pad onto some old period panties and wrapped her hair up in the initial towel. 

“David? Daniel? Are you guys in here?” She called out into the rest of the cabin. No one answered, so she walked out in her underwear and hair towel. 

Gwen lay down on her bed, picking up the most recent issue of “Bubble Butt Monster Boys.” There was probably  some time before the boys got done with the kids and cleaning up the camp, so she figured a few pages wouldn’t hurt. Before she knew it, Gwen had passed out on the bed, wearing only her magazine and underwear. Her towel had fallen onto the ground somewhere between the bed and the wall. 

“Good evening, Gwen,” Daniel said as he walked into the cabin, not bothering to glance at his coworker. “David decided to drive to the hospital for a rabies shot, just in case, and the kids are all asleep. How are you feeling?” Gwen, of course, didn’t respond. Daniel frowned, and turned to see why she was so quiet. He was greeted with a site that shot lightning straight into his stomach. Gwen was splayed out on the bed, one arm resting behind her head. The magazine was covering her chest, but just barely and her hand rested on the cover of it. However tantalizing she looked, Daniel was specifically drawn to the space between her legs. Daniel knew Gwen had started her period. His mind came up with a million questions as he slowly walked closer to her sleeping form. How much does she bleed? Does she use more tampons or pads? Most importantly: Had anyone ever touched her on her period? He licked his lips and imagined kissing hers, moving his hand under her panties and feeling the wet, warm blood inside her. He wanted to finger her, eat her, and fuck her. Never had Daniel been so incredibly attracted to Gwen. 

Is she a light sleeper, he wondered? There was only one way to find out. Daniel began with removing her magazine, of course. His eyes wandered over her nearly naked body, drinking in the sight. He crept onto the bed and crawled up between her legs. Daniel carefully removed her underwear, slowly lifting her legs and laying them back down. He sat back on his haunches, admiring the view. The devil on his shoulder was getting louder by the minute, and Daniel’s resolve was quickly dying. What would the harm be in  indulging , just a little bit?

The man leaned forward, slipping his tongue in between her folds. The copper taste soaked his tongue, and he moaned against her flesh. Daniel quickly became lost in the sauce. He closed his eyes, gripping her thighs and pushing his face deeper into her. He explored every inch of her sex, letting his tongue move where it wanted. He reflexively began to focus on her clit, switching between lightly sucking and drawing nonsensical shapes with his mouth. Daniel soon brought his fingers into her, twisting and thrusting, quickly finding her G-spot. He smirked against her when she began to squirm in her sleep. He would need to stop soon if he didn’t want to be caught, but the taste was so addicting that the thought was more than ignorable. 

Gwen tossed her head back and forth, stirred awake by Daniel’s ministrations . She wasn’t fully aware of what was happening around her, as she was still in the process of waking up. She shot up, however, when Daniel administered a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, hitting her directly on her G-spot, and she almost came at that second. 

“Daniel! What the fuck are you doing?!” She pulled herself up onto her elbows, ripping herself away from the blonde below her. Daniel just smiled and brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking the blood off of them. Gwen could only stare, shocked, tired, and a little grossed out. 

“My apologies, Gwen, but I really couldn’t help myself. You’ll have to excuse  me. You just taste so good, so pure.” He crawled up as he spoke until the two were eye to eye, face to face. She didn’t know how to respond. What was she supposed to say to that? It’s not like she wasn’t enjoying herself. It had been quite a while since the woman had a chance to be intimate with anyone, and she could use an orgasm or two. Gwen sighed, averting her eyes from his. 

“Look. I’m just as, uh, frustrated as you are. This can happen on one condition.” She looked back at Daniel, steeled her gaze. The man perked up at her words.

“Of course, anything!” He was eager, willing to do whatever it took just to taste her again. 

“No one can find out. Not David, not Cameron, not  Zeemug . This has to stay between us. I cannot let anyone know I fucked a cult leader.” She couldn’t believe she was going to let this happen. 

“It’ll be our secret. You won’t regret this, I promise.” He sank back between her legs, gripping her thigh with one hand and slowly fingering her with the other. Gwen lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and letting herself relax. 

Daniel, not afraid of waking her anymore, doubled down on his efforts. He let his resolve sip. Daniel began to eat her like  Zeemug had commanded it Himself. He completely lost himself. Gwen was a treat for him, and that quickly became apparent. Gwen was shocked, arching her back and crying out into the stuffy cabin. She had never been so thoroughly _enjoyed_ like this. She quickly felt an orgasm approaching, washing over her like waves, shooting into her stomach like electricity. Her legs began to shake and quiver under Daniel’s mouth. Daniel recognized the signs, and knew she was close. He worked his mouth until it ached, determined to give her what she needed and more. 

Gwen gave one final cry, arching and muscles stuttering, and came on Daniel’s face. He didn’t let up as she finished. Even as Gwen begged and whined, he lapped up every drop of blood and slick that he could. He didn’t stop until Gwen ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him off of her with shaky limbs. Daniel was throbbing in his pants, an evident wet spot from pre-cum and excitement. 

He sat back on his knees, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Gwen watched intently as the man pulled out his dripping, red cock and gave himself a few strokes for relief. She could’ve drooled at the sight. Daniel positioned his cock, lining up with her wet cunt. He groaned as he slipped inside of her. He wouldn’t last long at all. He was sloppy and fast, fucking her with reckless abandon. Daniel l eaned forward, groaning before he locked their lips together. Gwen could taste different elements of herself on Daniel’s tongue, and it was strangely hot. 

Their kiss got sloppier as Gwen approached her second orgasm, and Daniel his first. He reached between them, stimulating her clit, bringing her to the edge with him. He huffed, almost there, so close. Gwen moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. They stared into  each other's eyes, daring the other to cum first. 

“Daniel, cum in me. Please.” She begged between huffs and moans. That was the final straw for him, and he buried himself to the hilt. His eyes rolled into the back of his head,  cumming deep inside of her. Gwen was right there with him, squeezing around him and whimpering his name. 

They rested for a second, both lost in the afterglow and catching their breath together. 

“Daniel? Gwen? I’m back from the hospital! Could you unlock the door?” 

Fuck. They had forgotten about David. Gwen shoved the man off of her, throwing her dirty uniform back on as she shoved Daniel into the bathroom to get dressed and wash his face. Her legs almost buckled beneath her as she walked to the door, but she managed to catch herself before she fell, steadying before unlocking the door. 

David smiled and greeted her before he started to tell her about his doctor visit. He had needed a tetanus shot or something, Gwen wasn’t really listening. She felt Daniel’s cum drip out of her, soaking her panties. The cult man didn’t take long to exit the bathroom. He looked at Gwen, giving her a knowing smile. She blushed, rolling her eyes at him. She could never let this happen again. At least, not when David was around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hit my goal of 2.5k for this fic and I've really been trying to write longer chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this nastiness. Sidenote: wrote this because I've been on my period for a month now! Zeemug help me.


End file.
